New
by Zut Alors
Summary: Chase is still just getting over it all. oddpairing. you've been warned. review or else. oneshot.


A/N- Flame me because of the pairing, and I** will** slit your throat. That's not a threat, it's a promise.

I also understand this is late, but that's though cookies. I'm not too thrilled with the Zoey 101 forum right now, so don't piss my off.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters. **

**--- **

Ten minutes 'till midnight, and Chase Matthews was alone in his dorm, soaking in his own pool of self pity.

It was supposed to be a new year, full of new experiences and new goals. Chase didn't see any of it. He was miserable, and had been since the love of his life took of for London last year.

She stopped all contact with him, and only talked to her old roommates, Quinn and Lola. It was amazing what a little accidental click of a mouse could do.

Zoey knew Chase loved her, but she didn't love him back. His biggest fear had come true, and his darkest secret had come out.

Chase's writing had become exceedingly darker, filled with tragedy and despair. Logan and Michael just didn't know how to approach him anymore, so they didn't.

The only person he still talked to was Quinn, but she was downstairs at the New Year's Eve party at the moment. Everyone at PCA came back for New Year's for the huge bash held for each grade.

Chase hadn't even left PCA. He didn't come home for Christmas, or any other break. He was depressed, end of story.

He suddenly heard the door open, expecting Logan or Michael coming in for a forgotten item of some sort. Instead, a bespeckled brunette entered and lay back on the bed next to him, still decked out in a flowy red party dress.

"It's almost New Year's, you know," She stated, staring at the ceiling with him. She understood what he was going through, and although the rest of her friends had given up on the troubled boy, she wasn't about too.

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled, turning on his side, away from her.

"You're thinking about Zoey, aren't you?" she stated more than asked. She could read him like a book, sometimes.

"I guess," he mumbled again. She frowned. Quinn hated seeing her friend like this on a holiday. New Year's was about starting over, turning over a new leaf. Chase was acting even worse than before. She turned over on her side too, spooning his body and wrapping an arm around his stomach. Her head lay on his shoulder, and his had grabbed the one draped across his midsection.

"I'm sure she's thinking about us," she tried. She knew this would get him angrier. She also knows Zoey probably wasn't thinking about her old friends. Quinn didn't want to tell Chase that she had stopped emailing her and Lola too. It was depressing to lose a friend like Zoey, but even worse for Chase.

"Yeah, okay. She's probably thinking about that kid she's having with that stupid British guy," he scoffed.

"Chase, don't throw around rumors like that!"

"Please Quinn, you know it's true!" he retorted, angry. Zoey had informed everyone of her pregnancy, and explained that as the reason for not coming back. Chase knew it was because of him and his stupid, big mouth. Chase knew that if Zoey was with him, she wouldn't be pregnant.

"Why can't you just get over it!" she yelled back. Quinn was trying her hardest, but she just couldn't seem to fix this. Quinn could fix anything, but she just couldn't fix Chase, no matter how hard she tried. He was just too hard of a problem to solve.

"I can't get over it! Do you know how much it hurts to be rejected by someone you've loved for three years? Three years, Quinn? Does that mean anything to you? Think about how many stories I could of written, or how much more sleep I could've had, instead of staying up, thinking about _her_!" He was angry now, and facing her.

They were both lying horizontally on the bed, and Chase was staring at her deeply with those green eyes. They were filled with rage, hurt, and passion, and it killed Quinn.

"I do know what it's like, Chase! Maybe I've wasted three years too! Maybe I'm in love with someone that will never love me back? But when have you stopped to think about me! All I've done is help you! But have you helped me back? No!" She screamed back, on the verge of tears.

They could both hear the faint noise of the party counting down until midnight. Chase and Quinn were silent, except for Quinn's sniffling.

Then Chase grabbed Quinn, and pulled her into a hug. A choked sob left him, and whispered apologies of every kind to her. She stood there frozen, as she vaguely heard the echoing chorus of the number one ring in her ear.

The he separated for her, and crashed his lips onto hers. He wasn't quite sure what made him do it, but he wasn't thinking at the moment.

But then again, neither was she. All the registered was Chase kissing her senseless, and her brain yelling "_Yes!_" over and over again.

The fight between the two that night was short and sweet, but unearthed something completely new.

Chase's phone rang, playing an old Oasis song, but he never heard it.

He left the voicemail from Zoey stay in his inbox for a while.

---

Not sure how that was, but I wrote it in like, twenty minutes. More of a really long drabble, and should be added to my drabbles, but I don't think it really fits there.

Tell me what you think in a _**REVIEW. **_

Peace.


End file.
